Legacy
by Yenla
Summary: An ancient evil is reawakened, and heroes must rise up to challenge it. Sometimes destiny can’t be avoided when it’s in your blood. Duly warned existence of ShoujoAi.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Mohou Sensei Negima, Negima!, or whatever it's called now. Sorry I'm ripping off their characters, but since I said sorry I can't be sued. I hope it works that way at least. As for this work of fiction, it follows the manga version more than the anime. Why you may ask? Cause the animes are Blah! Negima! is good, but the first series was horrible. Aslo, if shoujo-ai (F/F relationships) gives you hives or something, best you don't read beyond the prologue. Enough of my prattle, now READ! Onegai

Prologue

1353 AD, Isle of Nison in the Far East

"Must you make such a racket?" the man said anxiously through gritted teeth. His unset demeanor was most appropriate for the moment. If the scream of demons charging within the vortex wasn't unnerving enough. The sound of demons surging in from their only escape route put a clincher on the whole situation.

"If you wish to succeed, wizard," came a voice from behind the man. "I will make as much racket as necessary."

The magi believed his partner wasn't exaggerating. He didn't need to turn around to see that death approached them from every corner. The sticky sweet smell of blood already told him how the rest of his company fared. "Via noctem atrem. Menti incedi flamma." whispered the man as he tried his utmost best to keep the spell matrix intact. Fire laced tendrils streamed out of his hands to weave to and fro around the swirling vortex. This spell served to keep the demons from rushing out of it. However, it wasn't perfect. "Now is the time to do your job, Aaron." A demon managed to push its way past his flame barrier. When the thing arrived it fixed its sinister eyes upon him almost immediately. Those hell spawn were adept at detecting magic users, and he was too juicy a target to pass up.

"Aaron!" called out the magi again through gritted teeth, beads of sweat pouring off his brow from the exertion of casting. He wasn't only casting to hold the demons at bay; he was also maintaining a spell to close that blight of a gate once and for all - one that required more effort then anything he invoked his entire life.

The demon hissed as it surged forward with inhuman speed, talons scrapping the rocky floor as it charged. The monster was several feet from the magi when it raised its claws to strike. The spell around the portal flickered as the magi flinched in anticipation of the attack - an attack that never reached its intended target.

A crunching ding resounded loudly as steel met the monster's incoming attack. The source came from a long claymore taller than the magi himself - a huge sword that may have appeared clumsy, but if wielded in the right hands became an extremely deadly weapon. Thankfully, the wielder was no amateur - no knight of the Scarlet Rood was.

"About time!" the magi grunted as he tried to ignore how close he came to dieing.

A brutish man, layered in the heaviest plate mail of his home country, placed a foot against the demon and kicked it away. The creature stumbled several steps before it regained its footing. "Rahhh!" growled the monster in fury. It may have been just hungry before, but now it was plainly pissed. The monster squealed out words in the demonic tongue, and a red aura suddenly surrounded the creature. If the demon was capable of smiling it would have done so right now. The magic it just invoked was an illusion spell that made its enemy see multiple versions of itself - a lethal trick that always caught the prey off guard. This human deserved the death that awaited him, that much the denizen of the lower plain was certain of.

"Careful." the magi warned when he saw the monster split into several identical ones before his eyes. "Only one of them is real."

"I know." answered the sword wielding man in a fatigue laden voice.

The enraged demon snarled and pushed forward to gore the armored soldier - its up curved horns were made for just that. As the demon neared the human a loud whoosh filled the air as the knight nimbly swung the giant sword downward. Time seem to freeze as the demon stood there staring at the man while the man stared back.

_**How did he know which one was real? **_Those were the last thoughts the demon could comprehend before it split right down the middle; a pool of black blood and two perfectly symmetrical slices were the only thing left of it.

"You never cease to amaze me, Aaron." the magi remarked as he fought to stay conscious. He could feel the spell begin to tear away at the gate's stability. If he could only hold out just a little longer they would succeed.

"Magic has no effect on me." said the knight simply. "Nothing to be praised for, my Lord." The only magic that effected him was the increased strength he gained from forming the pactio. Other than that, he was the perfect soldier in this war of darkness - a war that seemed to have no end. Looking behind the magi, the knight took two steps and thrust his sword forward.

A loud crunch of bone and tissue alerted the magi to yet another near death experience. "Your aid has been a welcome addition in this long and arduous journey."

The knight pulled the sword out of the demon he just skewered and looked up at the surrounding chaos. Knights, dressed in similar plate mail as him, fought valiantly to buy the magi as much time as possible. "I hope this is worth it, Lord Fleur."

"Ask that when this world is free of hell's grasp."

The knight sighed; holding the claymore with one hand, he used to other to grasp a ruby cross hanging around his neck. "Lord grant us strength." He wondered if it was all worth it coming to this barbaric land. A third of the company was lost sailing to the east. Another third of the company died from pushing inland through demonic allies. What was left of them - only a handful compared to what they started with - mostly lay dead along the temple's floor. What few that weren't would soon wish they were - demons had a way of prolonging the suffering for those they devoured alive. "May the lord help all mankind if the Sorcera fails."

"As much help god has given mankind thus far, don't mind me if I put little faith in his aid."

"Blasphemer. What would your fellows think?" deadpanned the knight. It was a small joke to lighten their swiftly approaching demise - mages weren't known for their faith in god.

"Ha! Pardon me for not caring."

"I'll be sure to tell St. Peter when we see him." Aaron said before he suddenly tightened the grip on his claymore. He watched yet another one of his brethren fall before the demonic onslaught. Oh how he wished to join them in the frontal fighting, but alas that wasn't his role. He was a Ministra Magi to Lord Fleur. Protecting his partner had priority over dieing in chivalric combat. "Say, Lord Fleur?"

"Yes?" the wizard answered. It would have seemed odd striking up a conversation in such a dire time, but what did they have to lose?

"What do you regret about life?"

"I was born."

"I was being serious, Lucas."

The sound of his name took the magi off guard and almost caused him to lose focus. The knight never addressed him by name which made the moment all the more surprising. "I have no regrets, but why do you ask?"

The knight looked back at to the portal screaming with demons, and then towards the battle waging at the temple entrance. "We don't have much time, and I'm curious about the life we have lived. Like what would make a noble embark on a suicidal crusade?"

"Why I'm here, huh?" mused the wizard. "In a word?"

"Sure."

"My daughter."

The knight turned his strange sorrowful eyes upon the magi: a green one and a blue one. "You do this for family?"

"Yesss." the wizard gasped as a vein popped in his head; a droplet of blood leaking out of his right eye ran down his cheek. The pain was grueling, but he took it in stride. "I want my daughter to grow up in a world where demons are nothing more than legends to keep children awake at night. A place where bodies of the dead aren't stacked as high as cathedrals, and towns are once again filled with vibrant life."

The knight smirked behind his steel helmet, his multicolored eyes wistful. "A dream I could share as well, Wizard."

"And you, Sir Rhiner?"

"In a word?"

"Sure."

The knight's strange eyes became even sadder. "My daughter."

It was the wizard's turn to smirk. "Family as well I see."

Sir Aaron Rhiner nodded. "For my only child I would challenge the devil himself to a duel."

"You probably would too, good friend." Lord Lucas Fleur started to breath harder. His strength was nearly depleted. "Shame though."

"About what?"

"You didn't have a son. My daughter could have found a fine husband from someone of your stock."

Aaron laughed lightly. The magi was suggesting the impossible. If his little girl been born a boy, that wouldn't change a single thing. He was a knight in title only, nothing more. His family was a family of peasants, and Lord Fleur's was that of nobility. A marriage from their houses would never come to pass. "In another life perhaps, but not this one."

"I suppose your…" The magi let out a scream as he collapsed to the floor on his knees.

"Lucas!"

The blonde-haired magi started to laugh as he looked up towards the hellgate, a bittersweet smile plastered on his face. "It's done." The spell was complete, and to prove that fact the temple began to shake violently. The green channeling gem that floated in the center of the vortex started to flicker and spin with increasing intensity. Light from the portal seemed to bend in on itself as it poured into the glowing gem. Moment by moment the portal shrunk as it was being absorbed by the wizard's reagent.

The knight looked on with grim satisfaction. "It is you who never ceases to amaze me, Lord Fleur. Your powers seemed to be on par with Lord Springfield himself."

Lucas's grunted. "What would a Britannian know about true magic to that of a Frank?"

"I would remind you he knows a thousand…" The light cast from the gem flashed so brightly the knight was forced to look away, effectively interrupting him mid sentence.

"Time has run out good friend."

The scene unfolding became more and more violent as the shaking increased. As strong as the temple was built, the walls couldn't handle it any longer and the ceiling began to fall down around the warring demons and knights.

"Will this be enough?" Aaron asked calmly - a calm that came from accepting one's fate. They would die down here in the midst of this strange land so far from home. He knew that would happen before boarding the ship at Normandy, so it came to no surprise now. He just hopped their deaths would make a difference, for his family and the whole world.

Demons awaiting entrance into this world screamed and howled in outrage. The portal was being bound by the gem in its center and they could do nothing to stop it. They failed and their master would see that they paid for that failure.

"Only time will tell, Sir Rhiner."

With a final flash of light, the portal was sealed and the screaming demons were gone. The only sign it used to be there was a green gem frozen in midair, cold and lifeless as ice.

The wizard slowly made it to his feet and looked towards the temple entrance. The demons were anything but self-sacrificing, and the few knights still standing looked on in awe - not at where the vortex once stood, but at the entrance to the temple where the demons had fled.

_**Those poor souls think they can escape this nightmare. **_thought the mage sadly.

"What are you two doing?" asked a remaining knight from the company. "Lets get a move on! We can still make it out of here!"

The mage and his partner looked on with intense regret in their eyes. "I'm afraid that wont be possible, soldier."

"What?" the young man asked in surprise. The man - or boy to be exact - stared at the company leaders with frantic eyes. "What are you saying?"

It was Sir Rhiner's turn to speak up. "This was a one way trip, Lad. The evil we contain here must never be opened again. On our very souls we swore this oath."

"But…?"

"Forgive me." whispered the mage, true sorrow shining in his bloodshot green eyes. "Forgive me…" He began reciting words for the last spell he would ever cast again.

The evil they contained here must remain so for the sake of the world. On their very souls they swore that oath.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima!, so don't sue. Wow, short and sassy but also straight to point.

Legacy

2008 AD: Mahora Academy grounds, Japan

Chapter one

"Tell ma Amoris!"

The young blonde growled in frustration. Even though such an act would normally be considered cute on her childlike visage, Evangeline was hardly normal - or a child for that matter. "For the last time no!" spat the seeming eleven year old.

"But…"

"That's it!" The red-faced blonde turned to her partner. "Chachamaru!"

Nearby on a floor mat was a young women dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono with strange protruding rectangle ears. At the sound of her name she turned to the irritated girl. "Yes, Master?" Karakuri Chachamaru answered in an emotionless voice.

"Start cleaning up, we are done for today." The obedient partner nodded while Evangeline turned back to her unwanted pupil. "Leave now! This whole lesson has given me a headache."

"But…"

"What now!?"

The girl with chocolate colored hair pushed an errant strand out of her eyes before she replied, albeit timidly. "Could you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

Evangeline let out a defeated sigh. To think she ever agreed to teach these amateurs how to use magic - like that would have ever happen. Actually she never agreed to teach anyone; so much as she was being forced to teach.

_**Damn that Negi, damn that old man, but damn the Thousand Master most of all!**_

Her mages in training weren't even the ardent apprentices someone of her level would normally instruct. No, it was these prattling school girls who failed to grasp the difference between conjuration and incantation. "I told you for the hundredth time you must use your words of power to invoke the spell."

"I did." answered the pupil as she fidgeted with her uniformed skirt. It was nerve racking being under Evangeline's scrutiny for long periods of time.

"You said some words of powers, that 'boy's' to be exact, but that's not what I asked for. I wanted 'your' words of power." The blonde stared hard at her classmate turned student. She was hopping a divine miracle would somehow make her words get through to the other girl's head. Asking for heaven's grace was never something she did often - Evangeline wasn't the suicidal type - but she was willing to risk it if there was a small, tiny, miniscule chance it would work.

"I don't understand, Eva-chan."

_**So much for praying. Guess I'm not too popular with the big guy. Figures! **_

Evangeline rubbed her temple after taking a sip of her chamomile tea. "You didn't do your homework like I asked, did you?"

"I uh…of course I did." answered the brunette unconvincingly. Evangeline had assigned so many books for her to read it was difficult to know which one the tutor was referring to. That and it was nearly impossible to study while Asuna was in their room - the frustrated sounds of the other girl doing homework could easily scare away ferocious wildlife. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing; life with Asuna was never dull for a moment. The problem was maintaining the concentration needed for studding, magical text or otherwise. "I read the spell like it told me to."

"Arggg! Read the details for once!" Evangeline put down her cup of tea. She was much too angry to drink at the moment. "It specifically said your 'own' words of power. Really now! My homework for last time was simple. All you had to do was have your words of power ready for today's lesson. That's it!"

"Oh…" The chocolate-haired girl tried to smile disarmingly. "Sorry, Eva-chan."

"Sorry isn't an excuse. It wasn't the last time you failed to improve, and it isn't this time."

"You're right." the scolded pupil agreed in acceptance. A beat later her eyes brightened. "You wouldn't happen to know my words of power, would you?"

The vampire closed her eyes and tried to keep her cool. She had to remember that this girl had no prior knowledge of the inner-world and its arts. But even then… "Your words of power are something you must discover for yourself. If you had only read the beginner's book under attuning your element, this wouldn't be a problem!" Without preamble, Evangeline stood up and headed for the back room with Chachamaru fast on her heels.

"I guess I have more homework to do." the pupil said cheerfully, seemingly unaffected by the blonde's irritation and hasty exit.

Evangeline stopped in her tracks to smirk at the other girl. "It's amazes me that it takes so long for the fabled Konoe princess to grasp a simple children's spell." she said sarcastically. "That big forehead girl…"

"Yue-san." interjected Chachamaru helpfully.

The blonde immortal glared at her partner in irritation for being interrupted. "Yes…that Yue girl. She already surpasses your level and doesn't have a fraction of raw innate abilities you do."

The pupil looked down sadly. "I'm trying, Eva-chan. I really am." whispered the brunette sullenly. It was the first time she appeared downtrodden during the entire lesson - even after the brow beating she receive the whole session.

Evangeline gave her a shrug of indifference. "Then try harder. When it comes to magic, being unprepared will only get you killed." The young looking master shook her head, real sympathy actually showing on her face for once. "Just be sure to get your head in the game for tomorrow's group lesson." She walked out of the room leaving the brunette to her thoughts. She might come off too strict, but sometimes a hard taskmaster was a better teacher.

Evangeline entered the backroom where she stored her magical retreat - a completely self-contained world that she conjured through great effort - and let out a resounding sigh.

"Something bothering you, Master?" Chachamaru asked in an emotionless voice. The tone may have sounded devoid of emotion, but it was clear she was concerned.

"Nothing, Chachamaru. Just wondering if I'm doing the right thing teaching those girls magic." Doing the right thing was never high on her list of concerns, but she had a nagging feeling this whole thing would come back to bite her on the rear.

"Your students seem very grateful for your teachings, Master."

Evangeline wondered about that. Since the start of the new year the core of Negi's little group became more adamant about advancing their magical studies. Most of them said it was to help the little magi as partners - god knows the boy needed it with the trouble he always gets into - but Evangeline knew they had other reasons as well. She didn't live as long as she had being blind to other people's ambitions. "I wonder what really drives them."

"I don't know, Master." Chachamaru said to the rhetorical question.

"Power aside, true magic is something that scares most sane people away. Sticking with it just shows how strange they are." By 'they', Evangeline was referring to the only girls who showed a smidgen of innate power. The timid Nodoka, the book smart Yue, the nosy Haruna, and last but not least the prodigal child Konoka. The last had them all beat on magical predisposition with the exception of one other.

_**That one has old blood in her. I'll have to ask her about that someday.**_

It was strange how the class president didn't express the desire to learn the arts like the rest of them, especially when she such a perfect candidate.

"He is back, Master." said Chachamaru effectively breaking Evangeline's train of thought.

The blonde shook her head and turned to ask 'who?' when a faint glow from the globe on the holding counter interrupted her. To the naked eye the globe appeared a miniature version of her dream tower - a must have for any accomplished mage - but on the inside was a real life version. It was convenient to say the least. Not only did it possess a temporal enchantment that let time move at half the speed of the outside world, it was also equipped with all the modern venues that made any spa seem like a joke. It was truly one of Evangeline's pride and joys.

"He seems finished with training, Master." Chachamaru said unnecessarily.

The blonde nodded. She already sensed the power coalescing in front of her dream tower.

_**My precious creation. **_thought Evangeline with a sigh.

Her tower was originally designed for mediation and relaxation; however, class 3-A changed all that with one visit. Now the place was a choice vocation spot for those prattling school girls.

"When did he go in there?"

Chachamaru remotely accessed the villa's entry records. "Two hours, thirty-seven minutes, and forty one point three seconds before you began your training session with…"

"That long…" interrupted the blonde. "He's training longer these days. Doesn't he know that will burn himself out before he ever…"

Her comment was drowned out by a loud humming that quickly filled the air. Following the sound, the faint glow of the globe became a bright light that flashed out into the form of two humanoid shapes. Only a few seconds past before the light faded away revealing two people around her own age - in appearance at least.

"Welcome back, Boy." Evangeline greeted in a less than friendly way.

Negi Springfield looked up tiredly at the blonde and managed to smile despite the fatigue he felt in every bone of his body. The last few hours took a lot of him and he had trouble even standing. His training regimen these days were getting more grueling with every session - probably made more so by his current sparing partner.

"Greetings to you too, Fido." said Evangeline with a smirk.

The Japanese boy standing next to the bespectacled Englishman issued an very animal-like growl. It would have come out more fiercely had the boy not been so near collapsing on the floor from exhaustion. "Watch what you say, Witch! The names Kotaro, or is that too hard for a Westerner to pronounce." The dark-haired boy sneered at the woman revealing longer than normal canines. The teeth might of looked abnormal for most people, but they fit the boy perfectly; especially since he had a matching tail and ears.

Evangeline would have sneered back at the boy, but a smile found its way onto her mouth instead. "I just don't know why I put up with it. To think I keep letting this stray into my tower. Now I'm going to have to spray for fleas again."

Kotaro's response - a very uncivil one - was cut off with a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Don't let her goad you, Kotaro-san. It not worth it."

"Says you." grunted the young wolf demon. Looking over at the blonde that irritated him more than even Negi, he gave a smirk of his own. "I was just going to let Evangeline sharpen my claws for me."

The air suddenly got colder in the room and Evangeline held up her right hand. "Lac lac Spiritus." At the call of her words of power, Evangeline's red colored nails transformed to blue as frost spread over the tips of her fingers - fingers that became tipped with sharp and deadly looking talons made of ice. "I was hoping I could do the same the thing, Fido."

Negi shook his head the two disappointingly. This happened every time Kotaro joined him for sparring. It was inevitable unless he went out of his way to make sure the two avoided each other.

_**Seriously, they act like such children sometimes.**_

Negi realized his thoughts were ironic given the fact he was only eleven, but sometimes he felt his years far surpassed his appearance. Especially after dealing with two people who were supposed to be his teachers. "Would you two just calm down. I would rather end this day without conflict." The bruises and cuts all over his body suddenly reminded him of his recent combat training. "Anymore than necessary that is."

The blonde and the wolf demon made eye contact and came to a silent agreement; this was postponed for a later date. It wasn't that they didn't hate each other - they did - it was just an understanding that the young Negi couldn't understand. This was a dance among demons so to speak. A constant game that pitched two evils till one was dominant over the other. Even though both established they were on the side of good - in a way - it was still a force that constantly spurred the two on. Truth be told it was something they secretly enjoyed immensely.

"Another time." spat Evangeline.

"You better believe it, Witch." the boy retorted.

Negi blinked. He must of missed something. "Very well then, I think it's time I take my leave."

"Rest up, Negi. You'll need it after the beating I gave you." Kotaro smirked, playfully smacking the young mage on the back.

Negi bit back a groan. The wolf boy unknowingly hit a very tender spot that already sported a bruise. "Yes…it was quite a match." A flare in his pride couldn't let him leave it at that. "But as I remember, Kotaro-san, it was my victory in the end."

A low growl came from Kotaro's throat. He normally didn't let his animal nature get the better of him, but he was too tired to control himself properly. That and it was just too infuriating to lose to Negi time and time again. The other boy was an irritatingly fast learner. "You just got lucky. A second later and I would have had you."

"Very true, Kotaro-san." agreed the child teacher diplomatically.

"Ya, whatever." The wolf boy motioned at the doorway. "I'm calling it a day. Rest up because if you think I'll go easy on you next time because your too tired or something, you've got another thing coming."

Negi nodded while following the other boy out of the room. However, before he could leave Evangeline stopped him with a gesture to stay behind. Taking the hint, Negi waited till Kotaro was gone before addressing the blonde vampire. "Something the matter, Master?"

Evangeline looked over at the ever present Chachamaru. "Could you please go get me some jasmine tea?"

The android nodded and bowed. "Yes, master." With that said she left the two alone.

Negi waited quietly for Evangeline to began like she always did; private talks like this were commonplace over the last year. Despite their antagonistic beginnings, their common interests developed them into an unspoken friendship. So much so that Negi became a trusted confidant for Evangeline and visa versa. It was understandable since they had no one else to discuss the goings-on of magic to.

"So about your partners, Boy."

"Yes?"

Evangeline figured she should get right to the point. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

The Englishman looked at her in confusion. "I don't think I know what you mean, Evangeline-san."

"Come now. How long are you going to keep your pactio with those girls?"

"I figured till I finished my assignment at Mahora." Negi didn't grasp what Evangeline was getting at. So what if he still had pactios with basically everyone in class. It didn't hurt them, and in the end it provided a way to protect not just him but each other should something happen.

"I don't mean the whole class, idiot. I was referring to the girls you placed under my tutelage."

"What about them?" Before the blonde could answer, it suddenly dawned on Negi what she was referring to. "Oh…I see." This was also something that occupied his thoughts for the last month or two. While it was no problem to form pactios with the other girls in class, especially the ones without magical talent, the girls beginning their own mage training were consequently held back because of it. He was the Magister Magi - core mage and holder of the pactio. That being the case, their magical powers were being suppressed in favor of his own. "Your talking about cutting them lose so they can develop without my aid?"

"In part." agreed Evangeline. She stopped to make sure Chachamaru was not coming back to intrude on their conversation anytime soon. Asking for the tea was her way of saying she wanted to have a private discussion with Negi, and she was glad her partner took the hint. "I don't think they will be safe without your pactio, what with the trouble you always get them into, but I don't think they should be your partners any longer either. If they continue to do so they wont grow any stronger than they currently are."

Negi looked down in thought. The current arrangement he had with those girls was becoming a problem. If they wanted to continue being his partner they would eventually have to give up their mage training - he didn't see that happening though. The sheer look of determination in their eyes told him they were ready to move on.

_**I just wish there was an ideal solution for this situation.**_

Being a mage tended to attract a lot of danger; being the son of the Thousand Master made it even worse. As it stands, the girl's were in no position to fend for themselves without the pactios - aspiring mages or not. "Any ideas, Master?"

The blonde sighed. She didn't have a perfect solution, but she had an idea that might work. "Maybe if…" she paused. Evangeline was unsure she should suggest this.

"Evangeline-san?"

The vampire sighed again and just decided to voice her foolish idea. "We could try forming them with their own pactios."

Negi blinked while standing there in thought.

_**Surely the solution can't be that simple?**_

The blonde's idea quickly worked its way through Negi's mind. "So if we form them with appropriate pactios, their own powers will be drawn out to support their partners. That's what your thinking, right?"

"Yes, something along those lines."

"Do you think it will work?"

Evangeline paused to consider the logistics of such a plan. "I believe it could if the girls are willing."

"I'm sure they will. As Magister Magi their studies would improve for sure." The young mage's fatigue disappeared over the excitement of these new possibilities - though deep down he was ashamed he overlooked that option himself. Maybe it was because he continued thinking of a solution based on the idea that they would remain his partners. Sadly, those plans would be doomed to fail before they began. Evangeline's plan on the other hand might just work. "A brilliant idea, Master!"

Evangeline rolled her eyes at the ecstatic expression radiating from Negi's face.

_**The boy is such a simpleton sometimes. Really now, already getting excited over something that might not work at all? How childish. **_

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, Boy. Its was a stupid idea, and I'm not even sure they have enough tapped power to form a single pactio."

"But…" Negi attempted to argue, but Evangeline didn't let him finish.

"Konoka couldn't even figure out her words of power for the love of…" The blonde stopped herself before she could lose her cool. Her temper flared every time she remembered one of her tutoring sessions with the magically dense girl.

_**Why does this have to be my problem?**_

"Its not as easy as it sounds." she started again more calmly this time. "There is a major flaw in the plan."

"Such as?" wondered Negi. He knew enough about the girls to know each possessed enough power to form at least one pactio as a Magister Magi. If not, he at least had faith that Evangeline would see they eventually got there.

"Having them form pactios wont solve the problem for all of them."

Negi had a sinking suspicion he knew where this was heading. It was actually a conversation he always hoped to avoid, but with those particular girls trying to become mages, he was going to have face it sooner rather than later. "Could you be more specific?"

"Well, finding Ministra Magi for Konoka and Haruna isn't a problem. The trouble is dealing with Nodoka and Yue." the blonde said knowingly. "Haruna's strong earth affinity make just about anyone an acceptable partner - an advantage of the earth element. On a similar note, finding Konoka a partner is just as simple since she possesses an affinity with all four core elements." - An affinity of that caliber literally made everyone a possible candidate - "Yue and Nodoka is a different story all together."

"I take it you already sensed their affinities, Eva-san." Negi said soberly.

"Of course I did! What self-respecting mage would miss it?" The blonde groaned. "Of all the pupils I could have got stuck with, I had to get two of those types…in the same class no less."

"Light and shadow." whispered the Englishman. He was already fully aware of Yue and Nodoka's elements. It was a shock he experienced a year and a half ago when he first formed a pactio with the two girls. The first one, Nodoka, possessed the powerful light affinity. As it was, light was the rarest of all affinities with the exception of its counterpart, shadow - an equally uncommon affinity that was potentially more dangerous. That's why it was shocking to discover Yue was in possession of it.

_**Appearances can be very misleading sometimes.**_

Nodoka's light affinity was easy to accept - it fit the girl somehow. The petite Yue, on the hand, was a less likely candidate to have the shadow affinity. Negi wouldn't have believed it had he not formed a pactio to prove it beyond a doubt.

"You see the problem don't you?" Evangeline asked.

Negi nodded. He did see a problem - a big problem. Both of those girl's affinities were compatible with no one; if they weren't compatible with anyone, then they couldn't be Magister Magi.

"I don't see how we can help them. Our only choice is leave their training as it is." Evangeline said with disappointment laced in her voice.

"If we do that they wont progress much further, will they?"

"No they wont." answered the more experienced of the two. It was a shame, but there was nothing that could be done about it. That was just how the life worked. In history, light mages and shadow mages could never form a pactio as Magister Magi. Their incompatibility limited them to support Ministra Magi for other mages with core affinities: such as earth, fire, Negi's wind, or her own affinity with water.

"It can't be helped then." Negi let out a sigh. "Maybe it's better we keep them as Ministra Magi."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Negi, who had been staring at his feet, looked up to give Evangeline a nod. "It's better to have Konoka as a support mage. With my wind affinity as a base, her light power can enhance it considerably. Plus if we broke the pactio I'd miss her artifact when we got into tough situations."

"You may have a point. Her skills as a mage are even more laughable than Konoka's. Plus as a light mage she can't cast destruction magic. That leaves her combat ability near zero."

The child teacher gave his master a slight smile. "Actually, I kind of like Nodoka as my Ministra Magi, so breaking the pactio was kind of a sour idea."

The vampire rolled her eyes. "Ya, whatever, but what of Yue?"

"Yue-san," Negi whispered the girl's name. He turned away from Evangeline sadly. "She is better off not growing any stronger than she is."

Evangeline McDowell didn't show it on her face, but Negi's response shocked her. "It surprises me to hear you say that. I thought you of all people would have some touching remark about believing in your friends no matter what."

The boy grimaced; he deserved that, but it didn't change the way he felt - most mages instinctually felt the way he did. "Don't get me wrong, Eva-san. Yue is a kind and sweet girl with enough intelligence to do the right thing…"

"I sense a 'but' coming."

Negi nodded. "But" he said with enfaces. "Temptation is sometimes too much for anyone to resist, and of all the magic in the world, shadow magic is the most temptuous of the lot."

"So what your saying is that you trust how Yue will use the magic, but you don't trust how the magic will use Yue."

The Englishman looked up in surprise. Just like that, Evangeline nailed exactly what he was trying to say.

"Wipe that look off your face, Boy, for once I agree with you." The seeming ten year old girl narrowed her eyes in memory. "I've done many bad things in my life - most of them considered evil by society's standards - but of all the bad things I've done, I've know shadow mage's that would make me look like a saint."

"I believe you, Evangeline-san." Negi said as he trailed off. After that, both fell into a lengthy silence. The wind mage and ice mage stood there in contemplation before the young Englishman decided to break the quietness. "What do you plan to do then?"

"Hmm." The blond thought it over carefully. "During tomorrow's lesson I'll bring up my plan to find them their own partners."

"And Nodoka and Yue-san?"

Evangeline shrugged. "You'll just have to break the bad news to them."

"What!?" sputtered Negi. "Why me?"

"You're their teacher and friend, who else would it be?"

The boy wanted to argue, but Evangeline had a point. "Fine then. I'll be here for tomorrow's lesson."

"Good."

"One last thing though," Negi said looking back towards the blonde. "What if Yue or Nodoka refuses and decides to break my pactio to train solo."

Evangeline wanted to laugh. "That would take years at their age. There is a reason why mages start their training around the time of preschool. Besides, I think the dean would have something to say about it if we let them go on their own."

Negi hadn't thought of that. The spread of western magic was commonplace in the west - as it should be. But here in the east it wasn't so easy. It was a very sore subject among the traditionalist who saw that kind of thing as threatening to their culture. In fact, that was the cause of the war fought not too long ago by his father, Takamichi, the dean, and even Konoka's dad. The western mages might have won in the end, but it was settled by a truce over any real victory. As a result, western magic - while allowed - was very regulated. The pactios he formed with the class should have caused a serious commotion, but the dean used his position in the Kanto Association to cover for him. The logic was that after he left for England, all the girls would go back to their normal selves. That would have been true, but other things resulted despite his best efforts; namely inspiring the girls into becoming real western mages. "I guess your right, Eva-san. The dean was already worried over training them in the basics, and that was with them still having pactios with me. Letting them go on their own will be a very bad idea."

"True. Not that I care about the old fart, but he's the one that's going to get all the heat over it."

Something slipped the young mage's mind. "But how is it any different from breaking my pactio with the other girls."

Evangeline sighed. "Because they would still be part of a pactio with new partners."

"I see." said Negi even though he still didn't get the difference.

Evangeline stared at the boy and wasn't fooled for a second. "The truce idiot. The one signed by the eastern schools."

"Oh!" Negi called out, finally understanding. The truce that ended the war stipulated that any mage with a pactio was granted immunity for both them and their partner while inhabiting eastern territory. The treaty never specified an eastern mage or western mage, so as soon as the girl's form a new pactio they would be recognized as 'legal' mages - probably why Evangeline suggested it. That way the dean would be off the hook, and girls could advance their studies with a handicap befitting their late schooling. "It's a shame about Nodoka and Yue though. If only they were born in the west they might have been admitted to schools early on without the need of a pactio."

"True." agreed Evangeline. What Negi said was half true. Nodoka would easily be admitted to a magic school, but Yue definitely wouldn't. People with shadow affinities were barred from learning magic all together.

_**Shame. Out of all the girls she had the most talent. **_

Funny how Yue's current makeshift schooling was the best she could get anywhere in the whole world - east or west.

"I guess that leaves only Konoka and Haruna with the best chance to become true mages." Negi said.

"About that." Evangeline mused. "I was wondering what you thought of Ayaka."

"Iincho-san?" The Englishman raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

The curious expression from Negi made Evangeline realize her confidant was in the dark. "You don't know?"

"No, what?"

Evangeline would have to slap her forehead when she was in private. She almost forgot that her blood sorcery was something that most normal mages didn't possess - at least not human ones. One of the benefits of being a vampire was the ability to sense a great deal about a person from the taste of their blood. On one of her feedings before Negi arrived on campus, Evangeline had the pleasure of sampling some of the class president's crimson liquid. It was a very unique taste to say the least; the girl had old blood in her veins. Each generation of mage passes down a piece of their power to their children, and from what Evangeline tasted, Ayaka was a descendant from a very long line of powerful magi. "Nothing, I was just thinking that Iincho might be interested in becoming a mage."

"Oh?" Negi said as he thought it over. "I could ask her if you want, but I'm a little surprised, Evangeline-san."

"About what?"

"Taking an interest in expanding your teachings." The boy let out a laugh. "I must admit that with all your complaining I was starting to think you hated teaching, but now…" Negi shrugged. "I guess your really starting to take it seriously. This is wonderful…"

"Oh shut up!" Evangeline fumed nearby with an eye twitching. "Forget I said anything."

Negi abruptly stopped laughing, but it had nothing to do with the blonde's retort. A sudden flare of pain from an injury on his ribs did the job.

The sight sparked a very rare moment of compassion in Evangeline's immortal heart. "Hey, boy. I think we've talked enough for one day."

Negi was grateful for the girl's concern. "Your right, Eva-san. I'm a little beat from today's training. Perhaps we should talk more after class tomorrow."

"I'll see what happens." answered Evangeline, making no definite plans as she always did.

"First things first though. I need to talk to the dean about this."

"Good idea. It wont be easy talking him into the whole thing, especially when it concerns his granddaughter."

"You don't think he'll have a problem with it, do you?"

Evangeline shrugged. "Hard to say. Konoka is a Kensai princess, living in the Kanto region, training to be a western mage. How Konoemon got away with it thus far is beyond me."

"It shouldn't be too bad. Konoka already has a pactio with me and nothing bad has happened yet."

"Don't jinx it." admonished Evangeline. "Just because Konoka's father is understanding enough to cover your butt so far, don't think he can excuse being insulted any further. Even if he was the Thousand Master's friend, Konoka's importance goes beyond his friendships."

"I'll keep that in mind." Negi answered tiredly. He was just anxious to get the day over with and have some much needed rest.

Evangeline read his mind - not literally. "Come on. Let's go see Konoemon before it gets too late."

The boy nodded. "I would greatly appreciate your company, Eva-san."

A slight pinkish tinge covered the girl's pale alabaster cheeks. "Whatever." The vampire raised her voice just a little. "We are leaving, Chachamaru."

Like magic, the android walked through the door almost instantly causing Negi - who was standing nearby - to let out a yelp. "Yes, Master."

The blonde rolled her eyes at Negi. "Oh please, and you call yourself a man."

"She surprised me," The mage said in his defense. "And I'm still a boy."

"Apparently." said Evangeline as she walked out of the backroom, her partner following closely behind.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Why even bother? If you got to chapter 2 you've read the disclaimer twice. Enough is enough I say.

Chapter 2

She always liked this time of year. The way the cherry blossoms fell to earth on the wings of a warm breeze. A beautiful calm that helped one mediate and focus, isolated from the troubles of the world - or so she told herself. Her real reasons for loving this season was far more simpler than that. It wasn't the breeze or the colorful petals. In fact, it didn't have anything to do with the season itself. It just happened to be this time of year when she met 'her.'

The ebony-haired girl sighed as she remembered that day - a day she would remember for the rest of her life. How could she possibly forget? That was the day she met her ojousama - the person that her life belonged to from the moment she was born. "Kono-chan." whispered the girl, her words flying in the breeze like petals from the tree. She was free to say it here where no one in the world could hear her. She couldn't help but smile as she tasted the other girl's name on her lips. She knew she shouldn't have. Speaking so informally about her ojousama was strictly forbidden, but she just couldn't help it. It felt good.

_**Oh so very good.**_

The girl pleasantly enjoyed the weather while she leaned against the tall tree. She claimed this as her waiting spot while her most precious person finished her lessons. Fortunately she wouldn't have to wait for too long - Eva-chan wasn't one to keep long hours for mage training. Even so, she had already waited here for two hours. Two hours might seem like a lengthy time to wait, but for ojousama she would wait an entire day if necessary.

The girl reached up to pluck a fallen blossom out of her sideways ponytail - a style she always wore her shoulder length hair in. Smiling, the girl ran a hand quickly through her hair to make sure no other hitchhikers tagged along. Satisfied all was in order, she leaned back against the tree to stare at the sky. She gave a rare smile as she watched more petals cascade down from the treetops. The sight only served to remind her again of the day she met her ojousama. "Kono-chan." said the ebony-haired girl with no small amount of guilty pleasure. Her smile only deepened, and her cheeks took on a pinkish hue. She was breaking the rules by calling out Ojousama's name, but she figured it was fine to indulge from time to time when her only company was herself.

"Did you call for me, Secchan?"

A voice that Sakurazaki Setsuna knew by heart froze her blood cold - which was ironic since the other girl's voice normally did the opposite. It was just the unexpectedness that surprised her. She would have jumped out of her skin if it was possible, but she settled for an unflattering yelp as she turned to the other girl who just stepped around the large tree. She must have been standing on the other side against the wind. That was the only way she could of failed to notice her approach. "Kono-ch…" Setsuna caught herself. "O..Ojousama? W..w..what are you going here?"

The other girl blinked in confusion; her friend's response was not the one she was expecting. "I just finished my lessons. Isn't this where you always meet me?"

Setsuna realized just how weird she was sounding.

_**Your overacting! Just calm down or she is going to think your crazy.**_

"Forgive me, Ojousama. I…uh…dozed off there for a moment, and you caught me by surprise."

The brunette with chocolate colored eyes smiled mischievously. "Fell asleep, huh? Must have been a good dream then."

"Huh?" Setsuna blinked. "Good dream?"

"Yep," Konoe Konoka joined the other girl against the tree. "Because your blushing, Secchan."

"I am." the dark-haired girl said unnecessarily. The warmth on her cheeks spoke for themselves, but try as she might, she just couldn't make the heat go away. "I can't remember. Um…how long have you been there?" she said quickly to change the subject.

"Long enough to hear you say my name. Not once, but twice." Konoka smiled pleasantly at the other girl. She wasn't fooled by that tactic.

"Your were mistaken, Konoka-ojousama." Setsuna lied terribly.

"Sure." responded the other woman sarcastically. The smile plastered on her face didn't falter in the slightest. "Why don't you just call me that instead of my title?"

Setsuna sighed. "Because I mustn't."

"Why?" The chocolate-haired girl pressed.

Setsuna turned to avoid eye contact. It was the best thing to do in this situation. If she even gave Konoka so much as a glance, her will would crumble like the walls of an ancient castle. "Because I mustn't!" retorted the Shinmeiryuu swordswoman far more harshly than she intended.

The other girl's response stung Konoka, but she managed to hide behind her now fake smile. "You can be so stubborn, Secchan." She got off the tree and began walking the nearby path back to the dorms. "You coming?" the brunette called back to her companion.

Setsuna wasted no time following Konoka. Even with her sword 'yuunagi' slung over her shoulder in its case, she did so quietly - very quietly. So much so, moments later Konoka had look over her shoulder to make sure Setsuna was actually following.

"You move so silently that I'm surprised you weren't dressed in a ninja outfit when I turned around." joked the other girl.

The swordswoman smiled. She was glad to see Konoka being as cheerful as ever. For a moment there Setsuna thought she'd hurt the other girl's feelings. "If I was a ninja you wouldn't have been able to find me so easily."

The brunette giggled at that. "I would find you if you were painted white in a snowstorm."

"I find that hard to believe." bantered the swordswoman.

Konoka stopped walking and turned back to Setsuna. "Oh I have my ways."

"Sure you do." retorted the other girl, rolling her eyes for added effect.

"You leave me no choice then. I didn't want to do this, Secchan, but you force my hand."

The swordswoman didn't like where this was going. Konoka's eyes were shining with mischievous intent. "Ojousama?"

The chocolate-haired girl followed through with her threat. She cupped her hands over her mouth and called out in a loud voice bordering on a holler. "Sakurazaki Setsuna has a stuffed koala bear named Kawaii-chan that she keeps under her pillow so no one finds out about it!"

"Ojousama!" Setsuna called out in alarm. Lucky for her the only other person on the forest path was Konoka. "I…uh." Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "How did you know about Kaw…?" she caught herself. "I mean your mistaken. I don't know what you are talking about." Her response was smothered out by a loud set of giggles from the other girl. Konoka was laughing hard - so hard that tears formed at the edge of her closed eyes. "It's not that funny." grumbled the swordswoman who turned an even darker shade of red.

"Sorry, Secchan." said the girl after she controlled herself somewhat. She smiled and wiped some tears from her eyes. "I've proven my point."

"What point?"

"That I could find you in a snowstorm."

"Huh?" Setsuna wondered how laughing like a hyena would help anyone locate someone faster.

"It's easy." Konoka motioned towards the other girl's cheeks. "I just follow the red and I can't miss you."

Right on cue when Setsuna's blush started to vanish, it came back with a vengeance. "Not funny."

"I beg to differ." Konoka said after a few more giggles. She just couldn't help it. Secchan could be so adorable sometimes. Not wanting to frustrate her companion too much for one day, she turned and began walking again. This time she could clearly hear Setsuna's following footsteps. That was her goal to begin with, to make the other girl relax enough to be herself. The swordswoman was no longer trying to play the role of protector, she was just being Secchan, her friend. Konoka slowed her walking to a stop so Setsuna could catch up with her. A moment later the other girl bumped into her.

"Sorry, Konoka-ojousama." apologized the swordswoman as she regained her bearings. She was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed Konoka stop until it was too late.

"You okay, Secchan?"

"I'm fine." responded the other girl quickly in embarrassment. "Some ninja I would make, huh?"

Konoka smiled. "Something on your mind?"

"Just lost in the past." answered Setsuna, returning the other girl's smile.

"Oh?" wondered the Kansai princess as they both started walking. She noticed that Setsuna paced her steps until Konoka was walking in front again. "Must be the season."

"Huh?"

"Every year around this time you get a far off look in your eye."

"You noticed?" Setsuna surprisingly asked. She heard Konoka giggle softy in response.

"Of course." Konoka answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You can't hide anything from me, Secchan."

The Shinmeiryuu swordswoman looked over at Konoka sadly.

_**If you only knew. **_

"So what was it?" asked the chocolate-haired brunette.

"What was what?"

"The thing that makes you daydream this time of year."

Setsuna thought about it for a moment before she decided to answer honestly. "It's…it's a special time of year for me is all."

"Oh." said Konoka simply. For some reason the other girl's answer made a weird sensation appear in her stomach. Konoka tried to shake it off in the silence that followed Setsuna's vague confession. The quietness of the moment made her mind start to wander. She wondered if Setsuna had met someone in the time when they were separated. It was merely a guess since Setsuna never talked about those years, but it would definitely explain the wistful looks and daydreaming. Coming to that conclusion she should have made her happy for her Secchan - she should of - but thinking that only made the weird sensation in her stomach come back in force. "So did you fall in love with someone this time of year or something?" she asked with a round of disarming, but extremely fake laughter.

_**If she only knew**_.

"No, nothing like that." Setsuna lied, giving Konoka a fake laugh as well. If Konoka had been looking at her at the time, she would have easily noticed the longing in her eyes. "I just enjoy this time of year more than most: the weather, the calmness, that kind of thing."

"I see." At that moment Konoka felt both relieved and horrible at the same time. The horrible part came from feeling relieved that Setsuna didn't fall in love with anyone. As for why she was feeling relieved, she hadn't a clue - probably because it didn't make any sense. She cared for Secchan immensely, so wishing the other girl found someone she cared about should make her happy. "Ney, Secchan?"

Konoka was using her serious tone and it quickly gathered Setsuna's attention. "Yes, Ojousama?"

"What kind of man are you attracted to?"

"What!?" Setsuna's eyes were as wide as saucers. "What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one." Konoka looked over her shoulder with a smile. "What kind of man are you attracted to?" she asked again.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing." answered the long haired brunette with a shrug. "I'm just curious. Plus when do we ever have girl talk?"

_**Probably because it would be awkward to talk about girls during girl talk. **_thought the swordswoman with an internal cringe.

"What is it exactly you want to know?"

"Hmm." Konoka wondered. "What's the first thing you notice when you meet someone you like?"

_**Your lips, Kono-chan.**_

Setsuna blushed. "I…er…their smile."

"Smile?" Konoka thought it over. "Yes, a smile would be important, but what about everything else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…I guess the little things that draw you to that person."

_**Like the softness of your skin. The fragrance of your perfume. The warmth of your embrace. The kindness of your heart. There are just too many things to describe, Kono-chan.**_

"I don't really think about that kind of stuff, Konoka-ojousama."

"Liar." Konoka said with a giggle. "Your just too embarrassed to talk about it."

Setsuna smiled. "You know me too well."

"I do," answered the other brunette proudly. "But not everything. Someday I'll know all of your secrets Sakurazaki Setsuna. Nothing stays hidden with Detective Konoka on the case." she said that last part in her best imitation of Negi's native accent.

_**There are some things you don't want to know, Kono-chan. **_

Setsuna gave her cherished person a snicker. "Detective Konoka?"

"Scotlanda Yarda at youra survus." retorted Konoka in badly construed English.

Konoka's response only served to increase Setsuna's snickering. Sometimes her ojousama was just too adorable. "If you plan to be a detective, Haruna should be your sidekick then."

It was Konoka turn to start laughing. "Actually, if Haruna became a detective, I'd end up being the sidekick."

"True." Setsuna readjusted 'yuunagi' to her other shoulder. "I swear she is the most nosiest woman I've ever met."

88888888

Saotome Haruna sat down with her meat bun and let out a sigh of relief. The line for the Chao Bao Zi restaurant was getting ridiculous these days. She'd think the head cook Satsuki would let her cut since they were classmate, but no! She had to wait almost half an hour to get a single meat bun. The girl picked it up and took a hearty bite. It was at that moment she figured the entire wait was work it - this was delicious.

"This new flavor is great, Satsuki!" she hollered at the head cook who was busy slaving away at the boxcar eating establishment. Even with her hands full, the kind girl waved back. Haruna smiled and went back to chowing down on her bun. Right when she was ready to take another bite she was overcome by a powerful sneeze - one so strong the bun tumbled from her hands to land directly on the floor.

"Crap!" the aspiring manga artist swore. She let out a sigh. "Just great! Is someone talking about me?"

88888888

"I can't believe she did that."

"I know." agreed Konoka, grumbling from her position where she was walking in front of them. "Last time I ever tell her something like that. The whole school knew in two hours!"

Setsuna gave her a haughty smirk. "Serves you right."

"I guess it does."

Without warning, Konoka stopped walking. Just like she thought, the footsteps of her companion ceased the same time she did. "Why are you walking behind me?" she asked.

Setsuna gripped the strap of 'yuunagi' and answered Konoka with a conviction filled voice. "It's my place to always walk behind you and protect you."

"I thought we covered this." Konoka did a one eighty to face her would be protector - she put her hands on her hips for added effect. "It would be easier for you to protect me if you were by my side, not behind me."

The Shinmeiryuu swordswoman turned away with a blush. "You say that, but…"

"You leave me with no choice, Secchan."

"What are you…" Setsuna began to say as Konoka marched over to her. Before she could react, the other girl linked her left arm through Setsuna's right. "Ojousama?"

Linked arm and arm, Konoka continued walking back to the dorms with Setsuna in tow. That was until the other girl decided to keep up with the same pace so she wasn't being pulled along. "This is for your own good, Secchan. "

"You mustn't, Ojousama. This is improper." Setsuna tried in vain to extract herself from the other girl, but try as she might, the Kansai princess had grip worthy of a snapping turtle. That and in truth, for all her complaints, she enjoyed the contact. That reason alone quelled her best efforts. "People will get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?" Konoka asked, turning her head to Setsuna. It was then she caught on. Their faces were mere centimeters from each other, they were linked arm and arm, and it didn't help that Secchan's face was the color of an apple. All this would surely make any passerby think they were a couple. "Are you worried people would think I'm not pretty enough to be your girlfriend?" she joked.

"No!…er…yes!…no." Setsuna let a sigh of frustration. "Why must you always tease me?"

"Easy, because it's fun." retorted Konoka while she laid her head gently down on Setsuna's shoulder. "I don't care what other people think. So what if they get the wrong idea. It's how we feel that matters."

Setsuna nodded but said nothing. The sensation of the other girl's body pressed into her own was beginning to render her speechless. Between the smell of Konoka's shampoo, the softness of the other girl's skin, and the heat from the other girl's warm body, her self-consciousness flew away in the wind.

Several minutes passed as they walked pressed against one another in companionable silence. Like Setsuna feared, only a blind man would fail to see them as a couple - the loving smile on the swordswoman's face was a dead giveaway. It was one she didn't even know she was wearing unless she reached up and touched her lips. It was an unconscious gesture created by a rare moment of pure contentment. She was holding her precious Kono-chan while the other girl rested on her shoulder. How could she not be smiling?

On the other hand, Setsuna wasn't the only one giving off the couple vibe. Konoka was also playing the part. The way her eye lids were half-closed in perfect calm; the gentle sighing she unconsciously made every few steps. The average walker by would either think they were together, or Setsuna's shoulder was the most comfortable place in the whole world. If that wasn't enough, Konoka was lovingly pressed up against the other girl in a way that no platonic friend ever would. All these signs helped paint the perfect picture of a couple - maybe not a perfect picture by the world's standard, but a perfect picture none the less.

A large gust of wind kicked up along the walkway. It wasn't a cold one, but the girl's huddled together tighter anyway.

Setsuna was in a painful heaven. She wasn't a greedy person - never was and probably never would be. That just made her the kind of girl who enjoyed whatever she gets when she gets it. For example, being able to experience this with her Kono-chan. It was an illusion, true, but an enjoyable one - a fleeting one. She just wished sometimes Konoka would be less…Konoka. How the long haired brunette treated her like she did now. This wasn't the first time the Kansai princess did these kind of thing to her, improper as it was. How she teased her and touched her. Doing things only couples would do. Actions that filled her heart with moments of false hope only to be snatched away as quickly as they arrived. It was painful to endure, and the worst part was that Konoka didn't even realize was she was doing it. The other girl was just being herself; the loving, kind, beautiful girl that made Setsuna feel about her the way she did.

_**Sometimes, Kono-chan, you can be too cruel.**_

The aspiring mage broke the silence. "Ney, Secchan?" She took her head off of the swordswoman's shoulder and looked in the other girl's eyes - a few mere centimeters apart from her own.

A distance that seemed far too close for Setsuna to be comfortable.

_**If I lean forward just a little bit I can…**_

Setsuna internally smacked herself for her wandering thoughts. Having such improper feelings were one thing, but to indulge in perverted thoughts were another - for her best friend no less. She hated how very low she could be sometimes. "Yes, Kono-chan?" Setsuna responded automatically while turning to stare off in front them. She was so lost in her self-berating that she forgot to address her ojousama properly.

The slip surprised Konoka, but she decided to keep her mouth shut about it. She was enjoying this laid back Setsuna, and she knew that bringing it up would only force her friend to revert back to her stubborn self. "I think you got taller, Secchan."

The comment worked like magic on the swordswoman. It snapped her out of her self-loathing and caused her to raise an eyebrow towards the girl still walking arm and arm with her. "What?"

"I was just saying I think you got taller." Konoka said with a giggle. "I was always taller than you, but now…" she leaned back so the swordswoman could get a good look.

Sure enough, Setsuna was at least a few centimeters taller. The dark-haired girl couldn't help but smile at that fact. Konoka always had her on size, but it seemed to change hands recently. She was hardly egotistical, but it was nice to be the taller of the two - fitting in a way since she was the guardian, but also unexpected. She always thought she was going to be shorter than most people even Konoka. Not because of chance, but because of her blood. Her people were shorter than most humans tended to grow, so she figured that was her lot in life too - it was nice to be proven wrong sometimes. Setsuna's whole life people told her that her mixed heritage was a blight, but at the moment she was grateful for some of its benefits.

"Wipe that smirk off of you face." teased the now shorter girl. "I was just saying, so no need to get a big head over it."

Setsuna giggled at that. "Your just jealous." She waited a bit before she threw in one last comment. "Shorty."

The chocolate-haired girl gave Setsuna a playful poke in the ribs. "Oh how tall you've become, my bishounen warrior." she said dramatically.

"The difference is invisible unless we were pressed against each other." Setsuna conceded diplomatically.

"Oh?" said Konoka. "Like we are right now." To demonstrate that fact, Konoka pressed herself closer to Setsuna.

"Konoka-Ojousama!" Setsuna groaned trying to portray her frustration. "That's…"

"_Improper." _said a girl in a deep raspy voice that neither belong to Setsuna nor Konoka.

Startled, both girls broke apart while casting a glance in the voice's direction. There leaning against a tree was Tatsumiya Mana wearing her hunting gear with a rifle slung over her shoulder.

"Mana." Setsuna called out coolly, trying her utmost best to control her embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." answered the mercenary nonchalantly. She did a motioning nod in the direction of the two girls. "Sorry I interrupted anything."

Setsuna eyes widened. "It…it wasn't what you think. I…uh…was just…"

Konoka smirked and shook her head at how easily people could play her friend sometimes. "She was kidding, Secchan."

The Shinmeiryuu swordswoman stopped her embarrassed explanation long enough to raise an eyebrow at Konoka. "How can you tell?" She pointed a thumb towards the armed woman near the tree line. "Mana could play poker with the devil."

The brown-haired girl snickered. "Funny, Secchan."

"What? I was serious."

"Finished?" Mana cut in. She was showing no signs of being insulted or otherwise. Like Setsuna had joked, her poker face was impregnable. "I came to get you for a job."

All mirth and embarrassment disappeared from Sakurazaki Setsuna. Her personal life was one thing, but now was a time to do business. "How many?"

"Three marks crossed the barrier an hour ago. Konoemon wants this dealt with before sundown."

Setsuna saw the smirk the mercenary gave her, and that could only mean one thing. "Double pay?" she guessed.

"Affirmative. Though only if we take care of this before sundown."

"Sundown, huh?" Setsuna looked up at the position of the bright glowing orb in the sky. They had about an hour and thirty minutes at best. "Let's get started then. The best bet is to sweep in from the south forest…"

Konoka stood nearby in silence. It was strange to watch them causally talk about hunting down dangerous creatures. The Kensai princess recognized this as her exit cue. This was her Secchan's past time, and the other girl's body language told Konoka it wasn't her place to get involved - though deep down she wished she could. Not because she liked fighting or anything like that - quite the contrary. It was just that she felt left out on the curve. Like there was a world that Setsuna existed in that she couldn't enter. This feeling inside her was frustrating, and she hated it. She hated that there was a part of Setsuna's life she couldn't share, and it was only natural to want to share everything in life with your best friend - wasn't it? Maybe that's what drove her to become a mage. Not a partner to Negi-kun, but a mage in her own right. One that could face dangers head on as a player rather than a victim. She wasn't built to fight like Setsuna, Mana, or Asuna did, but she did have something they lacked. Her grandfather called it a gift. Negi-kun called it talent. Eva-chan called it potential. She, on the hand, called it a chance. A chance to show everyone she could do the protecting for once.

_**And someday I'll even have a partner of my own to lend my strength to. **_

Konoka looked over at the Shinmeiryuu swordswoman wistfully. "I guess I'll meet you later at the dorms, Secchan."

Setsuna stopped her conversation with Mana and looked over at her most cherished person. She felt guilty for forgetting the other girl was there. "Forgive me, Konoka-ojousama. I will meet you later if possible."

Konoka nodded and smiled. "You better. I'll be making your favorite tonight, so don't wait too long to stop by."

"I'll try, Ojousama. Though please don't wait up for me to eat."

"I wasn't." The brown-haired girl laughed. "I was just warning you that if you waited too long Asuna would scarf down your share."

Setsuna smiled; what Konoka said was true. If she wasn't fast enough Asuna would probably polish it all off before she got there - even her share. Food that was made just for her by her Kono-chan, all stolen by a girl with a bottomless stomach… "Unforgivable, even if Asuna-san is my sparring partner."

"See you then." Konoka laughed as she headed off down the path. She waved behind one last time before she disappeared from sight around the corner.

The whole time Setsuna watched the other girl part. It was at that moment a stupid phrase popped into her head. 'I hate to see you go, but I love watch you leave.' Shaking her head from such stupid thoughts, she turned back to Mana who was staring at her with knowing eyes. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." The mercenary headed in the direction of the south forest with Setsuna fast on her tail. The Swordswoman already had 'yuunagi' pulled from its carrying case. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Setsuna asked.

"That you love her."

Setsuna stopped and looked at the other girl. Mana was the only one, except for Negi, privy to her deepest secret. Until now the woman next to her never once showed an interest - probably why it surprised her the mercenary mentioned it now. That, in itself, was more of a shock than what Mana actually asked. "Never." Setsuna responded firmly.

"It'll eat you alive if you don't." A flicker of intensity past in Mana's eyes - a rarity for the seemingly emotionless girl who appeared more mechanical than Chachamaru. "You can't wait forever…" The mercenary whispered. "You'll regret it." She turned away from Setsuna and proceeded ahead of them into the forest without another word. Knowing her, this would be the last time she'd bring the subject up again.

Setsuna sighed. It was nice that Mana actually cared enough about her to give her advice, but it was all pointless. She didn't have the luxury of confessing. Setsuna was a Sakurazaki. By a blood pact that existed for centuries, her life was forever devoted to protecting the Konoe family, or her more specific role, protecting the Konoe princess. It was a sacred unbreakable pact that left no room for romance - not with anyone else, and definitely 'not' with the princess she was sworn to protect. Forgetting for a moment her tribe's blood pact, or the fact she was 'also' a girl, Setsuna knew Konoka deserved much more than she could ever offer.

_**All I can give you is my life, Kono-chan. Even then it still wouldn't be enough.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't owny show. Me so sorry. Me write long time. You read.

Chapter 3

Asuna grimaced as she looked in the mirror. The large bruise she sported on her right shoulder was large and painful - so painful she would have cried if she wasn't so furious. Not at anyone else, just herself. "Why am I such a klutz?"

Asuna skipped out on her paper route the day before because of an early makeup test. As a result she had to pay for that by pulling two routes today. One paper route was already enough to make her late for class. Doing two routes was overkill. That's why Asuna devised the brilliant idea of doing both at once instead of consecutively. In retrospect it wasn't the best plan she ever came up with. She might have been strong, but there was a limit to how many paper sacks she could carry while trying to run around town. Long story short, she tripped on a street curve and landed shoulder first against a concrete wall. Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much if she didn't have all that extra weight piled up on her.

"Serves you right." she told her reflection in the mirror. Clad only in her underwear, she reached into the bathroom cupboard and produced a pain-relieving balm. As a testament to her constant injuries, it was almost empty.

Asuna rolled her blue and green eyes. "Figures." She squeezed out what she could and gently applied it to her aching shoulder. She closed her eyes and winced as the pain slowly faded in the face of modern chemistry. "Oh ya! That's the good stuff." Asuna couldn't stop a sigh of relief from escaping her mouth. There wasn't much cream left, but it helped.

"_Asuna you here?"_ came a voice from the living room.

The redhead cracked open a blue eye at the sound of Konoka's voice. "Yo!" she called out, opening the remaining green eye. She walked over to the door and cracked it open just wide enough to stick her head out. She could care less if Konoka saw her current state of undress, but Negi also lived with them. He had seen her naked more times than she cared to count, but damned if she was going to throw her dignity out the window. "Hey Konoka. Done with your lessons already?" she asked as she spotted the other girl getting some comfortable clothes to slip into.

"Huh?" The Kensai princess turned to the sound of her roommate's voice. She spotted Asuna poking her head out the bathroom. "Yep. Finished awhile ago."

The redhead groaned. "I don't envy you, Konoka. I know I can only take Evangeline in small doses. God knows what it's like to spend hours with the brat."

"Be nice." admonished the brunette. "She is willing to teach an amateur like me magic, so she can't be all bad."

"Say that after she turns you into a vampire minion." joked Asuna.

"If I ever do turn into a vampire, you're the first person I'm going to…" Whatever Konoka was going to say was cut off by a yawn. "Excuse me." she said after she finished.

Asuna looked at the shorter girl's tired eyes and figured she had a long day. "You should get out of that uniform and unwind."

"Sounds like a plan." agreed Konoka with a smile.

"Okay, just give me a sec." Asuna retreated back into the bathroom. Moments later she reappeared from the bathroom in a tank top and cargo shorts. She passed Konoka as the other girl headed into the bathroom after her. "You want me to get dinner started?" Asuna asked out of politeness. It wasn't like she had any intention to follow through with it. The last time she tried to cook she nearly burned down the dorms. The dean said in his own words, _'I like you Asuna, but if you ever try to cook in the dorms again I'm going to put a curse on you.' _It wasn't a serious threat, but she took the hint none the less. Still, she was obliged to at least ask. Konoka did all the cooking and as much as she liked it - Setsuna too - she didn't want the other girl to feel obligated to do it all the time.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Asuna." Konoka answered as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

The redheaded spellbreaker froze.

_**Did she just say yes?**_

"What?" Asuna asked again. She wasn't sure she heard the other girl right.

"_It was nice of you to volunteer cooking. I appreciate it." _Konoka voiced through the door to confirm Asuna's worst fears.

A cold sweat fell from the redhead's brow, and she had to swallow to moisten her suddenly dry throat. Slowly - ever so slowly - she turned her head to stare at the kitchen and its adorning utensils. At that moment the pots and pans were scarier than torture devices, or even the mouth of a demon lined with razor-sharp teeth.

_**Why did I open my big mouth?**_

"I can do this. I'm not scared of anything." Visions of the dorm on fire plagued her mind. "Okay. Maybe I'm scared of some things." Sighing, Asuna swallowed her panic and marched bravely into the forbidden zone. Tonight's dinner will be curtsey of chef Kagurazaka.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Konoka had just finished putting on her cream-colored pleated tank, with a pair of baggy denim jeans. She checked herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. After all, Setsuna was coming by later and there was no sense looking as worn out as she felt.

_**She would never relax if she thought I'd be better off sleeping. She's such a worrywart sometimes.**_

Thinking of sharing a dinner with her cherished friend brought a smile to her face. She immensely enjoyed how close they grew over the last two years: sharing dinners, going to the park, watching movies. It was almost like old times again. Of course being older now made those activities all the more enjoyable to share with Secchan.

_**I hope she enjoys tonight's dinner.**_

Konoka reached down and sprayed a tiny bit of perfume on herself. The other day Setsuna told her it smelled really nice, but refused to take any when she tried to give her some. Still, if the other girl wouldn't take some, Konoka could at least share it this way.

"Oh, Asuna!" the brunette called out. "You know I was just joking about you cooking. Hope I didn't scare you too much." The Kansai princess had to giggle at that. "I already purchased some hamburger to cook dinner for the four of us." Konoka headed for the door but stopped just shy of turning the knob to exit. There was a very peculiar smell in the air. Actually it wasn't totally foreign. At least not after three years of living with Kagurazaka Asuna. Since then, that odor had become shockingly commonplace.

_**Something is on fire. **_

"Oh no!" Wasting no time, Konoka tore open the door and ran into the kitchen. In the middle of a cloud of smoke, there was Asuna frantically beating down an oil fire with a towel. "Aaasssuuunnaaaa!" Konoka groaned. "I was only gone for five minutes."

The panicked redhead turned and stared at Konoka. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

88888888

The thorn-like projectile embedded itself in the tree just three centimeter from Setsuna's left ear. It was far too close to its intended target for the dark-haired girl's liking. "Arggg!" growled the hunter who spent the last half-hour as the prey. This demon just wouldn't take the hint and die already. "Not for long." Setsuna challenged through gritted teeth. She swiftly brought 'yuunagi' low and prepared for another charge.

The bear looking apparition narrowed its four eyes. The power that permeated this place called out to it like a siren, and it couldn't resist its pull. To feed, that was the only driving force in its existence. To feed on the delicious power. That was up until it was challenged before it could reach the source - challenged by this creature. This tainted one who stood in its way. It appeared similar to the other animals that so freely walked this world, but the monster wasn't fooled. It could see past the appearance to the core. What he saw there was a kindred. This being had the blood of the lower plains in her, yet she still attacked him. That was unforgivable. This foolish kindred broke the ancient law - the unbreakable law. Now it was his job to destroy the imposter. The power no longer called him from beyond the woods. The only call it could hear now was that of vengeance - vengeance against the kindred who broke the ancient law.

Before Setsuna could take a step forward, the monster let out a sinister roar. The roar was so intense that it sent chills down her spine. How could it now? This thing was one of the strongest demons she ever faced, and it unnerved her that she was unable to bring it down yet. Setsuna knew she was scared, but knowing that only made her smile - fear was an ally when fighting. Fear kept you sharp and ready for the anything the enemy threw at you. "Time for me to give you something to be afraid of!" called out the Shinmeiryuu swordswoman. Narrowing her eyes, she dug into herself and looked for the spark. It was there ebbing near the surface begging to be unleashed. This was the power of ki, a technique to draw upon one's own life-force to be used as a powerful extension of their will. "Ahhh!" Setsuna screamed as she surged forward, tendrils of energy cascading down her sword.

The beast was no fool. Instead of meeting the incoming charge of the imposter, it bent down and aimed its forehead in the direction of its attacker. Bulbs adorning along its brow expanded and formed into what appeared to be horns. Horns that could be detached.

Setsuna positioned her body to present the smallest amount of target possible. She had seen this attack several time already and knew how deadly a single one of those thorns could be if it hit her. She sure as hell wasn't going to give the thing a chance to pull it off. "Raimeiken." Setsuna screamed as she brought her sword low only to be pulled back up into a swift slashing arc. It was then she released the accumulated power of her ki in the form of a brilliant blade of light. A blade of light that flew towards the demon the very instant it launched its own attack. Setsuna was a second too late, and her eyes widened in alarm. Those thorns were right on target, and it was impossible to avoid now. Her only consolation before the projectiles hit was seeing the bear-like demon being cleaved in two by her attack.

It might of died, but it left Setsuna with a present before it did. Just like the myth always said, her life passed before her eyes.

_**I'm sorry I failed, Kono-chan. **_

88888888

"Phew!" Asuna called out as she unceremoniously dumped herself on the couch.

"I second that." said Konoka from her position already sitting on the couch. She had her head back while she stared at the ceiling. "Fire fighting is tough." she snickered.

"I hardly find it funny, Konoka. I thought I was a going to die."

"That's what you get for trying to put out a fire with a highly flammable towel."

Asuna grunted. "I'm just glad the fire alarm didn't go off. If the dean found out I would be in big trouble."

"How could the alarm go off if you melted it the last time you started a fire?" The Kensai princess retorted sarcastically but good-naturedly.

"Ha ha ha!" The redhead glared her green and blue eyes at Konoka. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" The roommate looked at her incredulously. "How is it my fault?"

"You had me feeling obligated to cook." Asuna shook her head at Konoka in mock disappointment. "I expect better from you Konoe Konoka."

"It's your fault you can't tell when I'm joking. Besides, do you honestly think I wanted you to cook? I'm not suicidal you know."

"True." agreed Asuna before the words registered. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

The brunette laughed at the outraged expression plastered on the other girl's face. "Shall we go in the kitchen to examine exhibit A?"

"Point taken."

"You know I'm kind of mad." said Konoka after a moment of amiable silence. The smile on her face told Asuna she wasn't serious.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"You ruined my dinner plans for tonight." Konoka answered with a sigh. "I can't cook until we thoroughly clean up your mess."

"Sorry." apologized Asuna seriously. She knew the other girl was truly upset for not having the dinner date she didn't even know she was setting up. It surprised Asuna how clueless Konoka could be about her own feelings - so much so that Asuna constantly battled the desire to just hit the other girl over the head and spell it out for her. She would have too, but it just wasn't her place.

"It's not a problem."

_**A beg to differ.**_ thought Asuna sadly. There were times when she truly felt sorry for Setsuna. "What are you planning for food then? I'm starving!"

"You should have thought of that before you nuked the kitchen."

"Well?"

Konoka shrugged. "There is a ramen shop I know of that delivers on campus."

"Hmmm." mused Asuna as she tossed the idea around. "Nah, I want something hardier. How about a pizza? They deliver too."

The chocolate-haired brunette rolled her eyes. "Pizza again, Asuna?"

"What? Pizza is good."

"I agree," retorted Konoka. "But not all the time."

The redhead scoffed. "When is the last time we had pizza?"

"You mean the last time 'you' had pizza. As for the answer to that question." Konoka pointed a thumb towards the desk that the redhead dumped her backpack on - that and an empty box from a pizza Asuna had this afternoon.

"Oh that!" Asuna laughed. "It was only a large one topping. Like that would fill me up."

"It amazes me how bottomless that thing you call a stomach is." deadpanned Konoka.

Asuna shrugged nonchalantly. She liked to eat and that was that. It was nice to have a metabolism equal to that of an entire team of Olympic long distance runners. "So pizza it is."

"No, ramen."

"No, pizza."

"Ramen is cheaper."

"Pizza is tastier."

"Ramen is better for you."

"Pizza is tastier."

Konoka looked over at Asuna. "You said that for your last argument."

"It's the only one that matters." the redhead retorted like it was obvious.

"Fine. You win this time, Asuna"

"Like I knew I would." Asuna smugly relaxed deeper into the couch. "My will is as strong as titanium. Try to break me, and you will fail."

"I bet Takahata-sensei could." retorted Konoka with a smirk.

Asuna groaned. "So last year, Konoka. I'm over him now." she said unconvincingly.

"That and he is already dating Minamoto-sensai."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at her long time friend. "Did you have to go there?"

Asuna's glare only made Konoka break out in laughter. "So much for titanium will." Still laughing strongly, Konoka got out of the couch to go order pizza. On the way to the phone she suddenly froze, laughter disappearing instantly as well.

The redhead saw the sudden halt. "Something wrong, Konoka?" she asked in concern.

The Kensai princess turned and looked out the window. There was hint of worry shinning in her eyes. "I'm not sure, but I just had a strange feeling just now."

"Huh?"

Konoka shook her head and attempted to pretend nothing happened. "Let me go order that pizza."

"O…kay." Asuna said slowly. She wasn't sure what just happened, but it was eerie.

88888888

The whirling sound of the monster's thorns echoed in her ears as they got closer and closer to their target - her head. It was a sinister sound that sped up her heart faster than when she went to an onsen with her ojousama.

_**I'm sorry I failed, Kono-chan.**_

Setsuna closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Even with her considerable reflexes she wasn't fast enough to dodge the fatal attack. Every millisecond that followed felt like a minutes, but just when Setsuna thought her days were over, an explosion ripped across the small clearing. It was a distant sound - a distinctly manmade one.

The Shinmeiryuu swordswoman snapped open her eyes to see the top most projectile explode into a dozen pieces. When that happened the blast caused the second thorn to veer off its original course. It all happened so fast that Setsuna didn't know if she was going to live or die.

"Ah!" grunted the dark-haired girl as shards from the first thorn showered her face. It was painful, but all they caused were nicks and cuts. She was going to live - or so she thought until a half-second later when the second thorn flew past her neck near the jaw line.

A searing pain surged through Setsuna's neck causing her head to go back slightly. "Ahhh!" screamed out the girl as she dropped 'Yuunagi' and fell to the floor grasping at the wound. So intense was the pain, her senses failed to pick up the sound of footsteps off to her right.

"Took forever to find you." Mana said indifferently as she shouldered her still smoking rifle. She stood before Setsuna and looked down at the wounded partner. It was a painful sight to see and tempted her to sigh - not because she felt empathy for the other's girls pain - it was because of her own failures. When she arrived at the latter portion of the fight, Setsuna and the demon had just finished launching their attacks simultaneously. Mana reacted with blazing speed by pointing her rifle and taking aim. She had confidence in her ability to shoot the demon's attack out of the air, but it didn't go as smoothly as she hoped. She fired two shots - one missed.

"You'll live." Mana said coolly with a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

The panting girl on the floor cracked open her eyes and looked up slowly. "Where were you?" spat Setsuna angrilly. When Sakurazaki Setsuna was in pain she tended to get testy.

"Killing the other two. Where else?" answered the mercenary as she watched the dead beast slowly dematerialize. It was normal to see a denizen of the lower plain fade like that. Pretty much a common sight when killing lesser demons in her line of work. "I'm surprised it took you so long to bring this one down."

"Mine was…twice…the size…of yours." retorted Setsuna slowly, blood loss and pain was making it hard to concentrate.

Mana didn't want to argue over it. She had a hell of a time killing her marks, but she'd never admit that to Setsuna. Truth be told these demons weren't the normal ilk they usually faced. Had this been a game, she would have said the demons were set on hard mode. Setsuna injury was proof of that. Normally the other girl was flawless on the hunt. "I'll admit it was a harder fight than usual."

Setsuna felt the wetness of her blood slip through her fingers. She knew she was bleeding bad and would need medical attention soon. "I'd say."

Mana nodded. She might have pondered over it more, but that wasn't in her job description - other people worried over those details. Her current job was to hunt down the demons, nothing more. "Come on. Lets head back and get our payment." As a passing thought. "Get yourself fixed up while your at it."

Setsuna sighed. "Your concern is as generous as ever."

Mana mentally shrugged. A job was accomplished and they were both standing - at least she was at that moment. What more could they ask for? "Need any help?"

"No." Setsuna kept a hand pressed to her neck while she recovered 'yuunagi' and stood slowly. "I think I'll head over to Shizuna-san to see what she can do with my injury."

"Probably going to need stitches."

Setsuna sighed again. She wasn't vain, but she hoped the wound wouldn't leave a scar too noticeable. Only recently did Setsuna began taking more care of her appearance - something she mentally scolded herself for. She knew it was pointless since Konoka would never notice her in that way, but it didn't stop her from trying.

_**Why do I even bother? She would never notice me like that in a million years.**_

"Your remarkable, you know that?"

The Shinmeiryuu swordswoman snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the mercenary. "What?"

"I said you were remarkable." Mana answered, giving Setsuna one of her rare smiles. "Here you are bleeding to death after a fight with a powerful demon, and what are you standing there thinking about?" the tanned girl laughed lightly. "Your little princess."

"I…uh." stuttered the swordswoman nervously. She wondered if Mana gained the ability to read minds recently. "How did you know I was thinking about her?"

The other girl shrugged and started heading out of the woods. She carefully maintained a pace that her injured friend could follow with ease. "You started staring off into space with a blush on your face - a was good sign you still had blood in your head by the way - but when you do that your most likely thinking about her."

"Am I that obvious?" Setsuna wondered.

"Yes." Mana looked back and gave Setsuna a raised eyebrow. "With how easy you wear your feeling for her, I'm surprised she hasn't found out yet."

Setsuna looked down sadly. "Probably because she doesn't want to. What does that tell you?"

Mana hated to admit that the other girl had a point. Setsuna might have personally confided in her about her feelings for Konoka, but just about everyone in class already had it figured out. Everyone with the exception of the very person those feelings were about. That was why Setsuna's remark made sense. How could someone as smart as Konoka not see something so obvious? Setsuna practically wore a flashing neon heart sign with her name on it. "I don't really know." Mana answered awkwardly. This kind of talk was starting to unsettle her - the intricacies of relationships were never her forte. It was better to change the subject to something more normal. "What kind of demon do you think they were?"

Setsuna was grateful for the topic change. She could live for two hundred years - knowing her genetics it was a possibility - but she would never enjoy talking about her feelings. "Maybe a third tier pit creeper."

"Whichever breed they were, they didn't leave a very strong impression." Mana said coolly.

The pain in Setsuna's neck disagreed whole heartedly.


End file.
